One Piece of Two
by KunoichiRena
Summary: With amazing capoeira skills, a grudge, and an illness, she vows to kill the man who slaughtered her family. Unfortunately, she has a secret only Zoro and Chopper knows and she doesn't want Sanji to know....


AN: I really didn't have any intentions to put this up because it was too fast-paced, but I think this is a story where I just wanna have fun. It'll be nothing too serious hopefully and this is easy to write in my opinion. I guess I just want to know you opinions on this and if you like it (hopefully), I'll continue it. Sorry if there's mistakes, this, again, was supposed to be a story only for myself to read.

Ch.1

"Black Leg Sanji…" Sanji's mouth widened as a girl stood before him, her hands on her hips. Her short black hair spread out all the way down to her shoulders, complementing her emerald eyes. She stood at about a mere 5'4" but held herself tall and proud. "Ooh, madame, so wonderful to be-"

"Cut the crap. Duel me." She wore long baggy black pants with her sandals tied over her shoulder. She wore an orange tube top that revealed her stomach and a bag over her other shoulder. "I don't fight women." Her eyebrow twitched at the news. "And you're the only one _I_ want to fight! Come on!" She dropped her bag and sandals and rushed towards him, throwing a kick to him. His eyes widened as he blocked it with his knee, his eyes widening in pain. He backed away and grimaced, his Hawaiian shirt flapping against the breeze. "That's not a women's strength…"

"It is, and if you would just duel me seriously, I wouldn't need to hold back so much! Come on!" He inhaled on his cigarette, blowing out. "Why do you want to fight me so much?" She got in fighting position again unfamiliar to Sanji. Her green eyes darted to the side to a man leaning against the building. "To prove my strength…"

"Go find someone else." A gun cocked, her eyes widening at the sound. "FIGHT ME!"

"Go home, kid." And fired. She let out a cry and turned around, seeing someone on the ground, dead. "No…no…no…NO! You BASTARD!" She began running towards the man that pulled the trigger, everyone on the streets beginning to run away. "He was going to fight me, you bastard!" She began to dance around on the floor, kicking him in various places until his large hand wrapped around her throat, holding the trigger to another person and shooting. "NO!" Her voice was high pitched as the boy fell to the ground dead. She tried squirming, but he was too strong. He stood at an average of 9' tall while wearing a blue suit. "You failed to battle Black Leg, so I fail to keep my promise. You remembered the million berri, didn't you?"

"It's in the vault…" She managed to choke out, tears running down her eyes. He threw her to the ground as she pulled the two boys close to her, holding their heads. A warning shot was released, grazing her shoulder. He laughed and walked off, the female seeming to ignore the shot. "Marlo…Mako…" She began sobbing, hugging their heads and hanging her own. Blood stained her clothes as people walked past as if nothing happened. "Sanji…" Her voice trembled as she turned her head to see him completely gone. She kissed their heads and closed their eyes, laying them down. They had died upon impact so there was absolutely no way to save them. She stood up and started off walking, shoving her sandals in her bag and placing it on her back, walking off in the direction Sanji left.

______________________________________________________________________________

Blood dripped from her hands as the female's hands turned into claws and she began to climb the _Thousand Sunny_, a female on board turned her head to her standing up suddenly. The black-haired female rushed over to the orange-headed one and covered her mouth, she trying to pry it off. "I won't hurt you…no…you're not the one I want…I'm just going to put you to sleep. You may have a small headache when you wake up. Sanji is on board, correct?" Her eyes widened, the unidentified female frowned and applied pressure to the side of her neck, watching the female falling asleep. She looked up and saw a person in the lookout was sleeping, but she took precaution still. Quietly, she ran inside, her feet not making any sounds whatsoever. She was about to open the door only to see four people walking out, her eyes widening as she backed away, getting into fighting position as soon as she saw Sanji. A kick flew his way, hitting him in the stomach. He gasped for air and held onto it tightly, blocking the next kick. The female danced around on the floor again, kicking his lower legs and then getting up suddenly, kicking him chin upwards. "O-oi!' He yelled as a constant rain of kicks came upon him. She did a handstand spin, hitting him back again. Not once did he retaliate, instead, hands held her down. She began struggling as more hands held her to the ship floor, her face strained with mixed emotions but held a neutral look to it. "Sanji-kun, are you alright!?" A small reindeer questioned him, touching his leg to make sure. "Yeah…fine…sore but fine…she's the one I was telling you about before." Sanji crouched near her, the female's whose hands were holding her down, had to grow more to keep her there. "Luffy, what do you want me to do?" The female asked, making Luffy bend near the female. She tried to turn her head as best as she could but the hands kept a firm hold onto her. "What's your name?" She kept breathing heavily but not once did she answer. "What happened? You're hurt." The reindeer pointed out, Luffy's eyes widening as he saw his crewmate on the floor unconscious. "What'd you do to Nami!?" Her claws extended and scratched the ship's floor as her head swirled with blood loss. "TELL ME!"

"She's asleep. She's not hurt at all…not even a scratch…look if you want." She spoke in a low, venomous tone. Luffy stood up and ran towards Nami, checking her body for wounds. He went back next to her and looked down. "You're right. Why do you want to fight with Sanji?" The clock tower struck three, letting out loud chimes. Her eyes widened as she began to struggle. "I have to go…let me go…! Dammit, let me GO!" She began thrashing around, breaking free of the hands. The other female's eyes widened as she let go, falling to the ground. The girl stood up and began running, "Chopper…" Luffy's voice spoke, the reindeer nodded and proceeded to run to the female, holding her still. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, hearing three more shots. Tears welled in her eyes as she screamed on the top of her lungs while tears streamed down her face. Chopper's head scanned the area, hearing the gunshots as well. "Oi, oi, you're too loud…!" The man from the lookout shouted downwards, Chopper setting down the girl. She scrambled to get to her feet, jumping down to shore and running. "Huh…? What happened?" Luffy questioned, Sanji helping Robin to her feet. "Someone was shot."

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Why…!? I gave you the money! I couldn't get Sanji to fight me! SO WHY!?" She screamed, holding up a girl's head. "No one's going to save you now, you know. It's just her left…" He cocked the gun at a little girl holding onto her stuffed teddy bear. "No…no…! What do you want me to do!? I'll do anything! Don't shoot Sara! Please!"

"Mae-onee-san…" She sniffled, large globs of tears falling down her face. More blood was plastered against Mae's body as she was on the ground on all fours, one eye closed with blood flowing inside. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him cocking the gun, "you can't do anything anymore." Mae's breath caught in her throat as she ran towards Sara, covering her with her body as the bullet shot through her abdomen followed up by a sword sticking through her, cutting through Sara's little heart. He pulled the sword out, Mae catching Sara in her arms. "Onee-sama…it h-hurts…"

"It'll be okay…it'll be okay, Sara…" Blood fell from their mouths as Sara's eyes closed, Mae crying as she set her down. "Kono..." She turned to him, blood dribbling down her chin as she spoke. The air around her grew feral as she danced around on the ground, hitting him with ferocity. He blocked her with ease as her blood flew in the air with each movement she made. "That makes seven killed now, eh?" He laughed, Mae's eyes drawing closer as she yelled, going against her combat style and slashing his chest. He staggered back and saw the blood, frowning. "Why you…" Taken back by initial shock, she kicked him to the ground, kicking him with enough force to kill a normal person. He began laughing and caught her foot, lifting her in the air. With brutality, he slammed her into the ground and lifted her up again, doing it over and over again until he was satisfied. Still, she got up, coughing up blood. He kicked her a final time, she falling to the ground and not getting up. "Go home, kid. I want another million berri by tomorrow morning. If not, I'm going to kill you by myself." Her eyes widened as she watched him walk off. She forced herself to stand up, looking over at the dead bodies around her. He had graciously brought back the two boys he had killed earlier just to make it more painful for her to see. "Dammit…dammit….dammit….DAMMIT! Kobei…you're gonna pay…" She cried, hanging her head. With nothing but sheer force and determination, she forced herself to stand up, letting out a loud cry of pain as blood fell. Slowly, she went around the house and grabbed a shovel.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth as a few of the straw hats came across the scene to see Mae digging the final grave, white blankets placed on top of each child's face. Even though blood and sweat mixed together and the sun was setting, she continued to make the grave. She was silhouetted against the red sun and never paid them any attention. "O-oi…what happened here…?" Silent tears trickled down her face as Zoro spoke, she wiping her tears away with the back of her hand only to trail blood across her face. Slowly, she eased a child in the grave, the blanket slipping off him. Nami covered her mouth as she saw the boy, tears sliding down her face. Mae dropped to her knees and held the boy close to her chest, kissing his forehead before placing him in the grave, covering him up again and replacing the dirt over him. "Stop your crying…" She spoke suddenly, her voice surprisingly strong and firm. "Because you weren't the one to actually see them being killed…" Sanji and Zoro began approaching her, "YAMETE!" She yelled to them, not turning her head. "Don't come near, you bastards…They could have been saved…they all could have been saved and instead you decide to try and be chivalrous…you hindered me…" She spoke, laying down another child, turning to give them a stern gaze. "Now leave. You're useless to me." Luffy covered his face with his hat as everyone watched her bury the dead. Tears fell down Chopper's face as he ran towards her, hugging her from behind. She let out a cry of pain at the sudden movement, he pulling away quickly; blood covered. "You…"

"I told you to stay away!" She yelled, getting upset. Her shoulders began shaking as she began to cover up another one, falling to the ground crying. "All you had to do was let me fight you…that's all you had to do…they'd be alive if you'd let me fight you…" She spoke in a distressed voice, slumping to her knees while holding onto the shovel. "Sanji doesn't fight women because that is who he is…you can't go against that." Luffy tried to reason, making Mae grow upset. "So it's alright for children to die instead!? You'd stand with him and his morals instead of human lives!? What kind of man are you, eh!?" She yelled, covering her mouth as blood seeped through her fingertips. Chopper immediately grew worried. "Let me treat you at least…I'm a doctor-" She stood up and wiped her eyes again, "you guys are pirates…take whatever you want inside the house…take the million berri…" She said, moving onto the next child. "Take the million berri, eat, sleep, and get the hell out before dawn…" Nami looked at the crew and nodded, they heading inside knowing that she wanted to investigate. "Come on…let me help you…" Chopper kept pestering her, taking out his medical supplies. "Get out of my way…you're in the way…" She kept repeating herself as another blanket fell off the kid, revealing a severely mutilated body. Chopper stopped everything suddenly, staring at the child. "W-who would do such a thing…?"

"A man with a lot of power, that's who…these kids were like my family…he killed my real family… Kobei…he killed my master and tomorrow morning, he's gonna kill…" She trailed off, biting her lip. She lift tied to place the child in the grave but ended up falling on top of him inside it, blood spurting everywhere. "AH! Dancer-girl!"

"My name's Mae…" She replied, pulling herself up off the ground. "How can you keep going..? My name is Chopper by the way."

"Well…Chopper…I keep going because I have no choice…" There was a shout coming inside that originated from Nami. "One million berri!" Was followed. Mae's face remained neutral as she heard her voice, Chopper sighing. Mae looked up from her work to see a familiar face walking down the path again, Mae looking up to the sky. "Chopper…get inside…" She spoke, trying to sound as casual as possible. "N-no! Not without helping you first!"

"Chopper, NOW" He shook his head. She clenched her teeth and saw the man coming closer, she kicking Chopper into the dug grave and turned around to him. "You're still standing, eh? Thought I'd kill you off."

"I won't die by your hand, Kobei…" She replied, "and it's not morning yet, I still have time."

"Oh, I said morning? I meant evening."  
"Well I don't have the money." She replied, clenching her fists. There was laughter coming from the house, Kobei's head turned upwards as his face contorted in anger. "Who's in the house?"  
"No one, I'll get you your money tomorrow morning." He punched her in the stomach, getting mad. "Who. Is. In. The. House?"

"No one…" She dodged the next blow and tried to knock him on the ground. "So, you're telling me these things…you don't have the money and there are people in your house…do you know how I feel at the moment?" Mae didn't answer, rather used rasteira move, knocking him to the ground. Her blood kept flying around as she moved, hitting Chopper in the face. He peered over the edge of the grave and looked at the scene in shock. Mae was caught, fists raining down on her as she was pummeled into the ground. Her eyes rolled around a bit before she began to stand again, staggering to the side. "Never gonna give up, are you, you little runt?" By this point in time, she couldn't even talk. Chopper jumped up and was about to run inside to tell the others what was happening but a shot was fired off. "And where do you think you're going?" Chopper's head turned to the side, scared. "Don't…touch him…" Mae spurted out, blood leaking from her lips as she spoke. She tried to move but her body was failing her. Kobei laughed and grabbed her by her neck, throwing her to the ground. "Ya like to use your feet? Here is mine!" He laughed and began kicking her, she making an indentation in the ground. He was about to kick her again when a black leg stopped it just barely. "And who are you?"

"Black Leg Sanji." He pronounced every word, his eyes slitting in anger. He went over to Mae and gently picked her up, her breathing was labored. "He's…got the power of the devil's fruit…he's super strong…" As she spoke, fresh blood streamed from the corner of her mouth, she frowning slightly. "He'll…kill you…" His bangs his hid eyes. "Chopper, take her inside…I'll deal with him."

"But he's a devil fruit user…!"

"That doesn't make any difference." Chopper looked down at her face, seeing it filled with grief. "Sanji…" He looked back to her, she gave him the thumbs up before turning it upside down, frowning. "Take him down for me…" She coughed blood out, he sticking his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I will." Kobei laughed. "Black Leg Sanji!? This'll be interesting! If she can't beat me with her legs, then you won't!" More men came winding up the path, Mae's eyes widened. Chopper growled loudly and yelled, putting her down. "Chopper, no! Stay away from them!" She yelled, rolling onto her stomach. "They're gonna kill you too!" She cried out, pushing herself up and running, watching as Chopper was caught in a net and electrocuted. In a quick motion, she head-butted one of them off Chopper, using the au de costa move and knocking them away. "MAE!" Chopper yelled, Sanji turning his head for a minute and noticing she was fighting again. "STOP! You're gonna hurt yourself more!"

"I don't have any nakama left…it doesn't matter anymore…" She grunted, blood dancing in the air alongside her. Chopper began crying as she took down already more than half the men there. She began to grow angered and used her claws and blades that formed on her arms. They began falling to the ground one by one, no mercy held for them. A suddenly powerful blow sent her backwards, her heels digging in the ground to try and stop when two hands held onto her. "Luffy!" Chopper cried out, his hat hiding his eyes. "You're name is Mae…right…?" She nodded slowly, he taking his hat off and placing it on her head. "Don't cry anymore…" He spoke, she held onto the brim and watched as he walked up to the obvious stronger opponent. "How dare you…" He spoke, his eyes slitting. "Mae, stand back…Nami, take her away…" Nami led her away, helping her to a safe distance where they could watch. Zoro got into action to get rid of the rest of the small fry and keep an eye out for Mae in case she was to be attacked again. Whistling sounds came from her as she breathed, looking up at Sanji and Luffy defending her, Chopper rushing over to her side and looked over her. "How are you still awake…!?" He questioned loudly, she shook her head, "barely…had she replied, her eyes closing".Dammit…" Her eyes snapped pen as she saw Sanji walking back, Kobei on the ground. "How…?"

"Once Sanji gets mad, there's no stopping him." Zoro replied, Luffy finishing up. Mae's eyes widened as she saw Kobei getting up. "S-SANJI!" She cried out his name, bolting up and losing consciousness when the sound of a gun firing was heard.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Mae woke up in a cold sweat, covered from head to toe in bandages. She blinked a few times to become familiar with the house she was in. Everything was dead quiet. She wanted to move but couldn't find the strength at the time so lay there. Tears formed in her eyes as the usual bouts of children roaming the house were gone. There was no one complaining for food, no one complaining that they had torn clothing…just silence. She wiped her eyes, and stood up, walking through the house to see the money still on the table and everyone gone. She saw her bag and shoes beside the table, she stuffing everything in her bag and held onto the doorframe before looking out to see seven graves made. She stopped in front of it and let everything loose. All her tears fell and she didn't wipe them away this time. "I'll…I'm going to explore the world, hopefully, guys…! Please wait for me! I will be stronger when I come back…! I will protect this island!" She cried, making her vows. "So wait for me and I will avenge you!" She took off without another word, running towards the ship. Ahead were Luffy and the others walking, suddenly stopping as they heard feet. Mae panted heavily as she looked up at the others. Chopper's face fell. "You…you weren't going to wake up…! You were dead!"  
"Then I'm either lucky or unlucky…please…! Make me your nakama! I have no where else to go and I'm indebted to all of you!" She yelled, clutching onto the string of her bag. "There's nothing for me here anymore and I know I can help you! I can fight too!"

"Mae…"

"Captain, please…!" She didn't know who was the captain, so she tried generalizing. "I have to be the best capoeirista to protect this island from guys like him!" She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Sure." Shocked, she lifted her head and looked up, Luffy smiling. "Welcome to the Straw Hats, Mae." Tears began streaming down her face as she took Luffy's extended hand. "Thank you…" Luffy grinned. "I am also good at reading stars so we'll never get lost even at night…!"

"Are you sure you want to leave just like that..? With only that bag?"

"With only this bag." She repeated after Nami, giving a firm nod.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Thousand Sunny_…where are we headed…?"

"To the next island." Luffy simply responded, that being enough for Mae. "Don't stress your body anymore! Go rest!" Chopper began to push Mae but she didn't budge. She made her way to Sanji whom was steering the boat and turned to look at him. "I owe you…"

"How about you pay me with a kiss?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. "You deserved that…I couldn't take him down myself because I was too weak…" She bit her lip as she spoke and then held her hand out to him. "We got off on the wrong foot…my name is Mae."

"Oh, like the month?"

"Kinda, but spelled differently." She replied, he took her hand and held it. "Sanji, but you already know that." She nodded and turned to see Chopper with his mouth hanging open. "You want a kiss too?" She knelt down and kissed his cheek, hugging him. "Thank you for treating my wounds."

"Don't think that makes me happy idiot…" He blushed, Mae's eyes widening in pain as blood began to stain her white bandages on her torso. "AAAH! I told you not to overdo it!" Chopper exclaimed, pushing her inside.

Mae awoke inside a cabin and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, seeing Chopper hovering over her while crushing herbs. "Ah, you're awake!"

"I didn't even know I fell asleep…" She mused, holding her forehead. "I've got a killer headache…"

"It's from all the blood you lost." She spoke, sitting up. "Did you eat a devil's fruit?"

"Who, me? No, I didn't…where'd that come from..?"

"You have claws and fangs and stuff…!"

"Oh, that…" her eyes became distant, "let's not talk about that…"

"Food's ready!" Sanji's voice boomed, Chopper standing up. "Well, are you coming!?" Her stomach grumbled. "I don't think I have a choice." She blushed, following him to the kitchen as he held her hand. "Oh, look who's up! My name is Franky!"

"Usopp the great Captain!" Mae shook hands with the two. "Mae."

"YOSH! To our new nakama!" Luffy raised his mug of sake as everyone did too, "kanpai!" They all said at once, laughing. "Na, Mae, what kind of fighting were you doing earlier?!" Chopper questioned her, Sanji ushering her to a seat. "It's called Capoeira. You mainly use your legs and lots of head butts but rarely hands." She explained, holding up both hands. "Sugoooi! It's almost like Sanji!"

"Almost, but not entirely." She replied, Nami wandering over to her. "Ne, you said you could navigate by the stars…"

"Yes…what of it?"

"Have you drawn any graphs?" She saw eagerness in Nami's eye and nodded, "they're in my bag…there's only about five graphs though."

"I'd like to see those as well." Robin spoke calmly, Mae nodding. "Mae-chaaan~! Here's your food!" Sanji served everyone but made a spectacle of Mae. "Thanks…" She took a bite and nodded. "Very good…best I had in a long time." Her voice didn't hold happiness or any emotion in it like Sanji would have liked. "Mm! Sanji's the best cook!" Luffy exclaimed, stuffing more food in his mouth. Sanji smiled proudly and watched Mae eat more without a word. "The Log Pose said we're headed towards an island with lots of snow." Nami spoke, yet Sanji's eyes remained on Mae. "O-oh…Mae, you had weird blades coming out of your arms, what was that about? A devil's fruit?" Zoro spoke, her eyes darted over to him as she hid her arms under the table. "Oh…? A devil fruit user too?" Usopp started, Mae shaking her head. "Just something that happened a long time ago." She replied, standing up and bowing. "Thank you for the meal, Sanji-san, it was delicious." With that, she took off. "Very mysterious…" Franky began, Nami leaning forwards. "Whatever that was, we have to find out. Anyone wanna place any bets?"

"Idiot, if she doesn't want to tell anyone that, it's not for you to pry." Zoro spoke, Nami sighing. "Mattaku…now I wanna know…" She sighed again, Sanji stared at the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mae had been in the large tank lounge when Sanji had found her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the fish…" She replied shortly, Sanji frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Again, it was a short reply. Sanji sighed and lit a cigarette, exhaling deeply. "You don't sound fine."

"Really, I'm just tired is all."

"I don't believe that." He dismissed her, taking a seat opposite to her and waited for her to speak again. Her eyes darted at the fish around, she then suddenly looked towards Sanji. "What is it that you want?" Mae finally questioned him, he smiling. "I want to know what's wrong."

"What's wrong…" She mocked him, her eyes hardened. "Why do you have to insist that there's something wrong?"

"You've not smiled once since we met you."

"So?"

"Smile." Quickly, the sides of her lips lifted up into a toothy grin before falling again. "There, I smiled."

"You're still mad that you didn't fight me." In a snap, she growled to him, her head twisting his way. He blew out a puff of smoke. "Right on the dot." He said, she bringing her legs up on the seat and crossed them, "Just because you're right doesn't mean you'll get information out of me."

"I beat that Kobei guy for you, doesn't that count?"

"I already showed you my gratitude for that, isn't that enough?" He didn't answer her, she growled again. "Of course it isn't, it never is with you guys, is it?"

"You're an idiot. We all know why you're not saying anything. Seven of your friends died in front of you and you could have stopped them…or so you think. You're thinking that because you didn't fight me is why those two children died." Her shoulders tensed up as he continued, finishing up his cigarette. "And now you're just putting on a big show for all of us. You want to act tough-" Her eyes widened as she forcefully placed her hand on his mouth, eyes slit in anger. "Don't think you know me inside out, you damn cook…" She removed her hand and hovered high over him. "You may want to think that you know what happened, but you don't. You don't even scratch the surface of anything." He chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. "And I thought I was helping you."

"You're not helping anyone but yourself. If you want to read me, I suggest you start by opening a book and learning how to read first." He laughed again. "You're alright. But you know, you can always talk to me."

"I'm definitely not going to seek comfort from you, idiot. You may have beat Kobei, you may be a pirate, and you may have helped me, but in the end, you're the one that caused unnecessary deaths. You should have let me die with the others." She spat out the last sentence, storming out of the room. She opened the door to see Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Luffy falling in. "You too!?" She exclaimed loudly, they all stood up and scratched the back of their heads. She grew enraged and punched the ship wall, walking up the stairs and outside on deck. They all looked over to Sanji who exhaled and put out the rest of his cigarette. "No good."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Mae sat on one of the crossbones under Sunny's head, watching the sea. She knew that no one would be after her there. In front of her was nothing but open waters and snow. She shivered as she hid her toes inside her pants, holding onto her shoulders. Her lip trembled as she hung her head, tears forming in her eyes. "My god…I swear I'll become stronger…"She looked up at the sky, letting loose all her tears as she started sobbing loudly, finally being able to mourn the loss of her friends. "I promise…I'm going to kill him when I return…" She cried out, trying to wipe her eyes but tears kept falling.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Mae had awoken to feel a chill running through her. She climbed back up and saw snow covering the ship. Sneezing, she made her way to the cabin she was in to retrieve her bag to find it gone. A deep fear chilled her as she began to search even more frantically. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Sanji and Nami reading through a book near the wheel, she running towards it. "_I saw blood everywhere_…" Usopp's voice was filled with horror but Mae felt it even more. In one swift movement, she did a handstand spin, hitting the two and catching the book. "How_ dare_ you…" She seethed in anger, taking a step forwards as pictures fell from the book. Usopp and Sanji backed away, she picking up her pictures and replacing them in her book. "How _dare you look inside this…_" Her voice began to sound more feral. "It was Sanji's idea!"

"It was your idea, baka!" Sanji yelled back to Usopp, Mae head butting Usopp and then kicked Sanji in the face before her shoulders began to shudder. "We just needed to know..! Don't get mad!"

"DON'T GET MAD!?" Her voice was high pitched and shrill as thick, pearly tears cascaded down her face. "You look through the only things I have and you tell me not to get _MAD!?_" Sanji approached her, wanting to comfort her but she raised her hand, about to slap him but stopped midway, sorrow consuming her. She covered her face with widespread hands and cried. "What's wrong?" Zoro asked Mae, she didn't move. "Oi, stupid cook, long-nose, what happened?"

"We…looked at something we shouldn't have and read about her past after she told us not to pry last night…"Usopp fiddled with his fingers, Mae hitting him again. "What's private is private!"

"No one has to know about you being tortured by that man, eh?"

"Sanji, shut the fuck up…" She began, grabbing onto his tie. "Tortured, tested and nearly terminated, as you put it. You had to escape and-" In anger, Mae grabbed one of Zoro's blade and held it to Sanji's neck, tears drying up. "I tried to escape and that was _it_, you son of a bitch…"  
"So you'd want to suffer alone, eh?" She dropped his blade and flexed her hands. "Fuck this…tell everyone you want then…you stupid bastard…" She walked off, Zoro holding her shoulder. "BACK OFF!" She yelled, spikes running up her arm and nearly piercing Zoro's hand. "You couldn't leave me alone…fifteen years of torture and I'm still experiencing it…" She opened up her book and took out the pictures, flinging her book into the ocean. They all gasped and tried to retrieve it to no avail. "Don't _ever_ try to talk to me about it…ever again…" She stormed off, everyone turning to Usopp in anger. "She was nowhere in sight..! I didn't think she'd miss it! Sanji's not better! He was reading it too!"

"BAKA! I was looking at the pictures!" He yelled, the ship docking now. "In any case, let's be off. She'll most likely wander around the island in that condition and we don't need her to hurt herself more than she already has."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Mae sneezed as she moved through the island marketplace in search for jackets. "Goddamn…it's cold…" Her teeth chattered as she saw Sanji and Zoro ahead. "Shit…can't get away from these guys…" She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oi, back to the ship with you. You need to rest still." She turned around and saw that it was Zoro talking to her instead of Sanji. Instead, it was Sanji who was turned around and not paying any attention to her. She shook her shoulder away from him and crossed her arms. "You think I'm alright after everything that happened? Just leave me alone and-" He smacked her back slightly, her body tensing up in pain as blood gushed through her bandages. "Chopper said that you don't coagulate easily, so get back on the ship." He heaved her over his shoulders. "Put me down! Put me down now!"

"And watch you bleed to death? You're the smart one." She kept shivering even though Zoro gave off immense body heat to her. "And you have to get back before hypothermia sets in. Tch…idiot dancer…"

"HEY! It's called fighting!" She responded, "besides, I heal as fast as a dog!"

"Not with these wounds you don't." He pat her back, she letting out a harsh cry. He then glowered and began to speak. "I'm not Sanji or Usopp, so I don't care if you hate me, but I retrieved your log." She went silent, unmoving. "How long were you planning to hide that from us?"

"For as long as I could…"

"Only Chopper knows besides me, right?"

"Yeah…"  
"Only a few months left…I suggest you settle down somewhere and live the rest of your days peacefully."

"I want to do this…I will become stronger and overcome that…I don't want anyone to know…"

"That's why you were upset last night…heh…losing everything and soon going to lose life…you must be pretty sad."

"Mad is more like it…I hate it." She added, he setting her down as they neared the ship. "I know the others will take it harder…so that's why I got upset…Zoro…don't tell Sanji…of all people not him."

"Eh? You like that cook?"

"No, but I know he's going to do something he'll regret…" She replied, walking beside him. She looked back to see Sanji walking with his head hanging. "He's depressed…"

"You hit him yesterday."

"Well it's not like he didn't deserve it…I should hit you too." She spoke, looking up at the ship. "I'm keeping your log…"

"What!? Why!?"

"So the others don't get into it." Hesitantly, she nodded. "I'm gonna speak with him…he looks too miserable."

"I say leave him alone." Mae walked back to Sanji whom looked down to her with surprise. "Sorry…I overreacted yesterday…" She spoke, Sanji smiling before taking his coat off and wrapping it around her. "You should really try and stay warmer when you're hurt…" She looked down and nodded, "thank you again, Sanji…"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chopper let out a yell as he saw Mae's bandages bloodied again, making her blush and scratch behind her head. "Sorry…I slipped on a patch of ice…" He hurried up and took off the bloodied ones and replaced them with fresh ones. "What am I going to do with you!?"

"You know you're the best, Chopper…"

"IDIOT! I won't be happy if you say something like that…" He blushed, she laying down in the bed and closing her eyes. "I'm going to sleep for a bit…I'm tired."

"You should be after what's happened." He let her sleep and walked out, new thoughts swirled in her head. "Did you make up with Sanji?"

"Yeah…" She muttered before her eyes closed.

"How is she?"

"Better than before…she's lucky she heals fast but because her blood takes a while to stop flowing, she's in danger for sometime." Mae's eyes opened to see Zoro and Chopper talking, they soon beginning to flutter close again. "Because of that I give her only two months…" He looked down as he spoke, glancing over at Mae slightly. "I'm going to ask Luffy if she can be let off somewhere…she's in no condition to fight…her illness will make all her blood vessels explode and she'll drown in her own blood…it's going to be very painful and I don't want to see it…" Tears slid from under her eyelids as she listened. "So she'll die alone instead, eh?"

"No…I didn't mean that either." Mae's eyes opened as she looked over to them yet again, just staring and listening. "If what she wrote in her log is right, then there is no cure unless we can run into something in the New World…from the looks of it, it's an illness that can only exist only there. And by her log, she was or very close to it." Zoro handed him her log book and kept flipping through the pages. "Here…these are constellations that cannot be seen from the Grand Line or anywhere else…"

"Then it's a race against time to reach the New World for a cure."

AN: If I offend anyone with the capoeira or anything like that, excuse me again. I'm trying to learn online. Again, this story was supposed to be for myself but I wanted to know what you guys think. ^^;


End file.
